


Arrow Smut One-Shots

by SmxtFixs



Series: Arrowverse Smut One-Shot Collections [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Twinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmxtFixs/pseuds/SmxtFixs
Summary: *Warning: Male x Male One-Shots*This is basically a collection of one-shot smutfics that consists of all slash pairings in Arrow from all seasons!•Please note that none of these characters are mine, and belong to DC Comics•*Request pairings in chapter 1/introduction*





	1. Introduction/Requests

Hi! Here's my Arrow Slash collection! Before diving into these heated and hot one-shots, make sure to read the following:

The pairings will only include characters that are introduced or appear in Arrow! Stay tuned for a similar smutfic collection for the other DCTV shows such as, the Flash and Legends of Tomorrow.

☢WARNING: Some one-shots may be disturbing for some readers since they may include:  
-possible rape/non-con(I don't intend on involving it in my one-shots, but if I do I'll put a warning at the beginning of the chapter)  
-Kinks

Requests:  
-I know there's a lot of ships but if I missed a pairing that you'd like to see, please leave a comment!😀


	2. Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Pairing: Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson
> 
> •Title: Lust & Desire
> 
> •Warning: Smut ahead!

5 years ago:

The cool, morning breeze brushed against his face as he pressed the bow string against his cheek. He took a deep breathe, and released the arrow from the grip of his fingers. The arrow flew straight into the center of the target. Bullseye.

Dispite the endless drills and exercises in the intense atmosphere that is the forest, Oliver managed to finally perfect his archery and combat skills. He's ready to escape the island; to return to his family, to Laurel.

Oliver yanked the arrow out, and shoved it into his quiver. He picked up the dead rabbits that he had captured earlier, and stuffed them into his hunting sash.

Luxeries are scarce on the island, so the only gear, tools, and weapons they had were gathered from Slade's crashed plane located north of the island.

Oliver had never counted on living a life without basic essentaials and desires. Back in Starling City, he had everything he could ever wish for. From delicious meals to expensive sports cars. Now his fate depends on luck itself and the best meal one could afford is deer.

As for his sex life, it narrowed down to just him and his right hand. His group consists of all men, but he's open to the idea of experimenting with the same sex. He never really questioned his sexuality after sleeping with countless women, but there were times he has desired other men such as his friend, Tommy, and recently his comrade, Slade.

Oliver strolled into the clearing cautiously. With Edward Fyer's men roaming the island, they had to be vigilant at all times. There was no such thing as "safe" on the island.

Oliver entered the small opening of the plane, and was met with a complete surprise. A naked Slade Wilson leaned against the plane's wall. "How was practice?"

"Good. It went well." Oliver responded, avoiding all contact with Slade. Seeing his comrade in all his naked glory was not how he imagined his morning to start off.

"Getting a little red there, kid." Slade smirked, "Like what you see?"

"Didn't say I did." Oliver retorted as he hung up his bow and quiver.

"But your eyes say otherwise."

"What the hell are you talking about, Slade?"

"Look Oliver. We've been stuck on this damn island for months now, and we both desprately desire a partner."

"We are partners. We help each other survive." Oliver responded; his heart beating rapidly. He's flattered by Slade's commentary, but he wasn't sure if Slade was joking or not.

Slade approached Oliver from behind and wrapped his broad arms around his waist. This is no longer a joking matter. "I was refering to partners with intimate benefits. I've seen how you look at me when we go shower down by the river, or when we go out into the woods to work out."

Slade pressed his thick, erected cock against Oliver, recieving a slight groan in response. Slade was right. They both needed a companion who'd fulfill their dirty pleassures. "Damn you, Slade. Fine! But what we do stays between us."

"Same goes to you, Oliver."

Slade's lips explored the side of Oliver's neck. He never really saw this coming, but so far he didn't regret agreeing to it.

Slade began raising the hem of Oliver's shirt, imprinting hickeys all over Oliver's neck. Slade then threw the black, longsleeve shirt to the floor, and twirled Oliver around.

"Look at you," Slade said in disbelief, "getting all fit."

"Well I learned from the best." Oliver leaned in and pressed his lips against Slade's. The two devoured each other's mouths in the relentless summer heat, fighting like two fierce wolves for dominance over the other. However, Oliver was the first one to surrender as he slightly parted his lips and let Slade slide his toungue in. Oliver hadn't had an intense make-out session in a long time. He almost forgot how good it felts; the lust and power that is mutually shared.

Oliver wrapped his legs around Slade's waist as the latter lifted him up in the air. Slade laid Oliver down in their small sleeping area that consisted of a make-shift bed made of compiled leaves.

Slade's fingers unfastened Oliver's belt, and he hauled Oliver's pants off, leaving him in his forest-green boxers with an outline of his long, firm cock.

"Quite the package you've got there."

"Why don't you take a peek?" Oliver smirked.

Slade played around with Oliver's waisteband, slightly teasing him. "You surprise me everyday, kid."

Slade lowered himself, ripping Oliver's underwear apart. Oliver bit back a moan as Slade's face nuzzled against his cock.

The older man began sucking on his balls, sending shivers up Oliver's spine. Oral sex had definitely been on his list of things he missed now that he's been living away from civilization.

Slade's toungue slid up the full length of Oliver's member, and caressed his head before wrapping his lips around the full length of the cock.

The sensation that Oliver felt was unlike any other. Slade's manly odor turned him on even more. It was a similar smell found in locker rooms, but Slade's smell had an addicting factor to it.

Slade began bobbing his head up and down Oliver's cock, ocassionally peaking upwards to look for satisfaction on Oliver's face.

"Mmm slade," Oliver moaned as his hands directed Slade's mouth down his long cock. A blowjob from a woman was great, but one from a man himself was out of this world.

Slade gently slid a finger up Oliver's ass, relinquishing a loud moan out of him.

Oliver desperately panted for air as Slade slides in another finger. It felt painful, yet the pleasure melted Oliver. The feeling of getting filled up surpassed anything he's experienced before. Oliver felt a thrid finger join the bunch, pushing him over the edge.

"I want the real thing in me now," Oliver groaned out loud.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Oliver winced, "Fuck me, Slade."

Slade nodded and lifted Oliver's muscular legs up in the air. He sank down and began licking his opening.

"Mmm Fuck! What was that for?" Oliver grunted.

"Preparing you for the real deal since lube doesn't exist here." Slade muttered as he spreaded his spit all over Oliver's ass. His toungue swirled around his hole, leaving it dripping with saliva.

Slade rested Oliver's legs on his shoulder, alined his cock with his hole, and slowly pushed inside.

Oliver cried out Slade's name with every thrust. The burning excitement made it a whole lot better.

Slade groaned. "You're so tight, Oliver." He grinded against Oliver harder, pushing his full length inside.

"Fuck me with all your might, Slade." Oliver growled as he felt Slade's cock press against his prostate. Oliver wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking it off. He felt extraordinary plessure, the adrenaline and lust flowing through his veins. He never fathomed how great it feels to get penetrated by a cock.

"I-i'm going cum." Oliver urgently announced as he continued stroking his cock.

"I am too," Slade howled; his head falling back in pleassure. His body was coated in so much sweat that it made his body glisten in the dim area.

Oliver gasped as he released his full load onto his toned body. Slade followed suite, coating Oliver's ass with his thick cum. The two gasped for air, regenerating the energy they lost.

Slade slowly pulled out of Oliver and laid next to him, soaked in sweat. "That was the best sex i've had in years."

"Tell me about it," Oliver sighed in relief.

Slade propped himself up on his elbow, and leaned in to claim Oliver's mouth once again.

The two embraced and cuddled with one another when a shadowy figure appeared by the opening of the plane.

Slade and Oliver quickly sat up and covered themselves with the clothing that had been thrown on the ground. The figure neared thier position and the light flowing down from the roof revealed the identity of the man. Yao Fei.

"I'm sorry Yao Fei...I can explain," Oliver broke the silence; worried he would be disappointed with him for screwing around with Slade.

Yao Fei took off his shirt, revealing his muscular, fit body. "Don't be. Now who's up for a second round?"

**TO BE CONTINUED** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter to this collection of one-shots! As i mentioned earlier, this is my first time writing smutfics, so if there's any place where I need improvement please leave a comment. Thank you for reading, and I wish you a wonderful day/night


End file.
